


Day 16: Flower

by thebright1



Series: An Ineffable Plan: A Canon Compliant Love Story [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebright1/pseuds/thebright1
Summary: If mercy and forgiveness are possible, then that means that peace is possible. And peace . . . peace means . . . it means Crowley may not have to be so alone anymore.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Plan: A Canon Compliant Love Story [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620406
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Day 16: Flower

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories in this series are written for the Ineffable Valentines challenge on Tumblr. Today's piece directly references events in [Day 5: Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577299) and [Day 9: Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641733), but all the stories in this series are linked together, so if you want a full picture of what exactly is going on, please start with [ Day 1: Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520329). 
> 
> All the works in this series are also posted as a chaptered work for easier reading/downloading: [ An Ineffable Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081191/chapters/55213303)
> 
> Also, this is very different from the last chapter.

33 AD, Corinth

A few months after Jesus has been resurrected, Aziraphale receives a message from Gabriel. The message asks him to return to Heaven for what Gabriel calls an “extended information session”. Aziraphale wants to ask how long an extended information session is, but he is not sure that’s wise. The memory of Jesus’s crucifixion is still fresh in his mind. He is not eager for something like that to happen to his own corporation. He had seen humans killed and tortured in the most horrific ways, but this was God’s own son. It had been horrifying to watch. He had been very glad for Crawly--  _ Crowley _ \-- beside him. Afterwards, Crowley had put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder, and pulled him away to a restaurant not too far away where the dolmeh were served warm and the wine was chilled.

Aziraphale frets over the message from Gabriel. What is an “extended information session” anyway? How long will he be off Earth? After what happened the last time Hell had recalled Crowley unexpectedly, Aziraphale wants to make sure the demon can find him if he needs him. Besides, it’s just common courtesy to let someone know you’re going away for a while. At least, if you’re leaving Earth. Finally, he reaches out through the link that they share, and feels his presence not too far away-- somewhere fairly close. He’s most likely still in Athenae, where he said he’d be going when he and Aziraphale had last parted. Aziraphale knows he could go see Crowley, but it’s too much to appear in person, so he leaves a message with the woman who runs the inn where he’s staying. Then he begins to write a missive to give to the  _ cursus publicus.  _

_ My dear Crowley, _

_ I have been recalled by Gabriel for an extended information session. I will be back _

He stops. He’s not sure when he will be back. And Crowley will be able to tell when he’s back, won’t he? By reaching out through their link. He is pretty sure he  _ will _ be back. He decides to go with that. 

_ I will be back.  _

What else to say? That’s really it. This is the first time he has written to Crowley. He thinks about how to sign it. Decides on the professional:

_ Yours, _

_ Aziraphale _

He doesn’t have much else to wrap up on Earth. The thought makes him a bit sad. He leaves the inn, tells the proprietor that he thinks he’ll be gone for two weeks. He gives her a large amount of coin to keep hold of his collection of scrolls and codices.

Aziraphale wanders into the desert, draws the sigils in the sand to open the doorway to Heaven. He begins his ascent, and snaps his fingers as he does so. A breeze blows by, and the sigils are erased. 

In Heaven, he signs in at the front desk, which is deserted. It is eerily quiet. Not that angels are the loudest bunch, but Aziraphale is used to hearing footsteps, talk, laughter, singing. He walks through the empty halls. Gabriel’s office is deserted. Michael’s too. He can hear a soft buzzing noise, and it seems to be coming from somewhere above him. Upstairs? Even higher? 

Aziraphale wanders to the main spiral staircase. He’s never been here before. Every time he had passed by it, a golden rope had been drawn across. Now, the rope is nowhere to be found. He begins his ascent. The buzzing noise grows louder as he climbs from the blinding white of Heaven up into darkness. When he finally reaches the top of the staircase, it is almost pitch black, but he can definitely hear the murmur of the entire Heavenly Host. The “room” at the top of the stairs isn’t a room at all, but more like an outdoor auditorium. Angels are seated on stone benches all around. Down at the center of the auditorium, heavenly lights are dimmed to illuminate an empty stage. 

The whole situation reminds him very strongly of the Greek theaters he’d been in, and he has a pleasant reminisce about seeing the premiere of  _ Lysistrata _ with Crowley before he hears trumpets blaring. He quickly finds a seat on the edge of a row at the very back. He smiles at the angel he sits next to, but he can’t tell if ze smiles back. He always feels so out of place at these things. 

He doesn’t have much time to worry about it, because the stage lights have become much brighter and Gabriel walks onto the stage. He’s wearing a human corporation, but he’s manifested wings, and  _ oh-- thank goodness!  _ Aziraphale smiles a bit. Gabriel is wearing clothes. A Roman toga, to be precise.  _ Finally!  _ Aziraphale wonders if the clothes are here to stay. It’s always so disconcerting to give reports to someone wearing a naked corporation. 

Murmurs run through the crowd. Aziraphale hears snatches of conversation.

“They’re so ugly!”

“What has he done to his corporation? It looks all funny.” 

“I can’t believe we have to listen to him talk with that funny human mouth.” 

Apparently not everyone is as pleased as he is to see Gabriel in his current incarnation and state of dress. 

If Gabriel realizes the turmoil he’s caused with his appearance, he decides to ignore it. 

“Fellow members of the Heavenly Host! Thank you all for joining me here! Glory to God!”

“Glory to God in the highest!” Aziraphale finds himself calling back with the rest of the assembled mass. As much as he’s spent time on Earth, he is an Angel. Trumpets blare and bells ring. Angels cheer and whoop with joy. 

Gabriel waits for the noise to die down before continuing. “Thank you all again,” he continues. “I know that it has been many years since we were all together. This room may be smaller than last time, but our love for God is larger than ever.”

Aziraphale cannot remember ever having a meeting like this. He wonders nervously if he missed a missive. 

“The last time we were here, it was with heavy hearts. But now we are here to rejoice together! Because we have a very special guest who has asked to speak with all of you. And our guest brings the Word of God to all of us. Please welcome the Son of God, Jesus H. Christ!” 

_ What does the H stand for? _ Aziraphale wonders idly. Then he stops because he is in the presence of Jesus, resurrected and glorious. He can feel Jesus’s love within him, God’s love within him and it surrounds him and he’s smiling so hard his face hurts. There’s nothing but love and kindness, and peace and infinite care. 

Gabriel steps back, and Jesus walks forward. The lights around him blaze. He looks now the same as he did the last time Aziraphale saw him, but he is fully dressed in robes. There is no crown of thorns, no blood. His hands have no wounds. His face is not twisted in agony and despair, but now a soft smile rests on his face. Aziraphale feels tears come to his eyes. 

Jesus sits down on the stage. His voice, when he starts to speak, is soft, but Aziraphale can hear it as clearly as if he was sitting beside the man. “Peace be with you,” he says kindly. “ _I have brought teachings from God.”_

Then he begins to preach. 

Aziraphale listens intently. The tears in his eyes spill over as he hears the message. 

_ Blessed are the merciful, for they will be shown mercy.  _

_ Do to others what you want them to do to you. This is the meaning of the law of Moses and the teaching of the prophets. _

_ Love your enemies! _

_ If a man owns a hundred sheep, and one of them wanders away, will he not leave the ninety-nine on the hills and go to look for the one that wandered off? And if he finds it, truly I tell you, he is happier about that one sheep than about the ninety-nine that did not wander off. _

_ With God all things are possible. _

Aziraphale feels joy and excitement swell within him with each word. And  _ hope _ . So much hope. He’s elated beyond all measure, weeping with happiness, with love. He cannot believe the words he’s hearing. All his instints he hears mirrored back in Jesus’s teachings. _ Mercy! Kindness! Love! Forgiveness! Hope! Peace! _

By the time Jesus finishes, Aziraphale feels like he’s positively glowing. He feels . . . heavenly. But Heavenly the way humans have always described it-- not a heaven that Aziraphale has ever been to. 

Gabriel takes the stage after Jesus leaves. He’s talking and talking, but Aziraphale is not listening because he’s so incredibly delighted with what he has heard before. His head is so full of Jesus’s love, his message of peace, that he can’t focus. Aziraphale has always worried somewhere deep in his soul that he might be punished for some of the things he has done on Earth. He has trusted his instincts, always felt deep inside that he’d done the right thing, but worried about how to explain it all away. Especially to Gabriel. But Jesus . . . Jesus’s message changes everything. God is merciful. God forgives. And if angels are to be God’s representatives . . . If he is supposed to help spread God’s message, God’s love . . 

All the ramifications are crashing down in his head. 

If mercy and forgiveness are possible, then that means that peace is possible. And peace . . . peace means . . . it means Crowley may not have to be so alone anymore. Aziraphale thinks of the look on the demon’s face that night two centuries ago. He thinks of the depths of Crowley’s sadness at the loss of the silphium. He thinks of the kindness Crowley showed to him on the Ark. He thinks of Crowley’s soul, that soul Aziraphale wasn’t sure he even had at first. He even thinks of his own panic, that night when he couldn’t find Crowley anywhere. 

He thinks of the kiss he’d planted on Crowley when they first met. The ‘love token’ as Crowley calls it. The bond he’d instilled because he’d been doing what God told him and following his instincts. 

Aziraphale is jolted from his reverie when there are angry shouts around him. The angels are arguing with one another. He’s completely bewildered. Gabriel is on stage with Michael. They are trying to calm everyone down, but they both look visibly shaken. 

Aziraphale looks at the cherub beside him. He leans close. “What’s going on?” he asks. 

The cherub’s man face looks at him. The cherub’s eyes burn green. The ox and the lion head are snarling at each other. “Did you not hear the message from the son of God, Principality?” ze challenges him. 

Aziraphale is confused. “Well, yes, I did. But-- but why is everyone so upset?”

The man face raises an eyebrow at him. “What is your name?” ze asks. The ox and lion heads have stopped snarling and are now turning suspicious eyes towards him. 

Aziraphale smiles weakly. “Oh, I . . . well, I mean, I understand, it all makes sense, I was just--”

“That’s not what I asked,” the cherub says. Zir’s voice is getting louder. 

“No, it’s not, I’m sorry, I meant only-- I was wondering . . . what you could be arguing about with yourself.” It’s not a lie, Aziraphale thinks stubbornly. Because he was actually wondering that, among other things. 

The cherub’s man face is like stone. Ze glowers at Aziraphale. “Foolish principality. Do you not know who I am?” 

He winces. “Well, actually, no. You see, I’m usually stationed on Earth-”

“Then you agree with this message from the Son of God? Does this make sense to you?”

“Well . . “ Aziraphale dithers. He is not sure what answer is the right one to give to this angry cherub. He shrugs his shoulders and smiles. “It does all sound very nice.” 

The man face huffs. The eagle face shrieks at him. “You would have Fallen for such a statement and been burned from the records of Heaven for such a thing in the past.” 

Aziraphale nods. “Yes, well, yes, I see.” Crowley’s voice rings in his head.  _ Don’t ask questions.  _

Aziraphale turns back to the stage, determinedly not looking at the cherub. He shrinks into himself. 

Gabriel and Michael are speaking to each other in soft voices so as not to be heard. Then Gabriel makes a hand gesture and the trumpets of Heaven sound again. The voices arguing dim but do not cease. Gabriel snarls and abandons his corporation. It crumples to the ground like a used rag. Aziraphale winces. 

“Heavenly Host!” Gabriel calls. In his true form he is much more intimidating. And much louder. His voice soars through the theater, the sound waves reverberating through the stone benches. Aziraphale shudders. Gabriel’s voice strikes fear in him. The angels are quiet. All is silent. 

“Thank you for your attention,” Gabriel says. “I understand that Jesus’s message has left us with many concerns. Maybe even questions!”

Aziraphale glances surreptitiously at the angels around him, purposefully avoiding the cherub. They are silent. They look. . . Resentful?

“Michael and I will have clarifications for you! We have entered a new era! Change is bound to be confusing— for the humans and for us! We want you to have the transparency you need to serve God and bring the greatest Glory to Her! But change will take time!”

He gives a few more platitudes assuring the rest of the Host that he and Michael sympathize with them, and that they will follow up with additional documentation that would detail the Ineffable Plan in greater detail. Then he dismisses everyone as quickly as possible. 

Aziraphale pretends to be looking for someone to avoid the cherub. He can feel zir eagle eye watching him the whole time. As soon as the eye looks away, he hurries to the other side of the theater, taking an unfamiliar stairway down. 

**********

Aziraphale still feels hopeful when he leaves Heaven, but his joy is muted. Maybe he has misunderstood Jesus. He doesn’t think so. He feels the truth of Jesus’s words in that place inside him where God’s love dwells. But why would this be so upsetting to so many of his colleagues? Surely this new era is good news, isn’t it? 

Back on Earth, Aziraphale finds three months have passed. He goes back to the Inn where he was staying. The proprietor smiles at him. “I wasn’t sure you’d be back, Mr. Fell.”

Aziraphale smiles gently. “I was gone much longer than I intended.” 

“I had to let your room out,” she says. 

He nods sadly. “I’d expected as much.”

“But I did find a place to store your things.”

“Oh! Oh, really?” Aziraphale smiles. “My dear woman, bless you!”

She smiles back. “I had a bit of a windfall, you could say. Friend of yours passed through and gave me a good bit of coin . . . said you'd pay me the other half when you picked them up. I’ve been keeping them in the stable.”

Aziraphale's confusion only lasts a moment. Then he grins. “Oh that is so wonderful!” 

“I also have a message for you,” the proprietor says. She asks him to wait and retires to the back room. She comes back with a small scroll with a flower sticking out of it. "I don't know how long that flower's been blooming. I thought it would have died months ago." 

Aziraphale spreads the parchment flat on the bar. A red azalea bud falls out. 

_ Aziraphale,  _

_ Don’t ask too many questions and find a better place to keep your scrolls. I’m sure they’re going to stink of horse manure for weeks. Maybe this will help with the smell.  _

_ Crowley _

He closes his eyes and thinks about Jesus’s message.  _ Peace. Mercy. Forgiveness.  _

He sends Crowley another message. 

_ Dear Crowley,  _

_ I have returned from Heaven. I have much to discuss with you. Please let me know where and when we might meet. _

_ Yours,  _

_ Aziraphale _

He doesn’t receive a reply. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos!


End file.
